Closet Cosplay: Closet Romance?
by KantanaAmaya
Summary: Lame title, I know. I couldn't think of anything. KyouyaxTamaki. Maybe a little KyouyaxKaoru. One cosplay ends drastically different, will a hidden love be revealed? DISCLAIMER: Ouran's not mine. It's Bisco Hatori's. But it is my fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Ootori Kyouya, the proclaimed Shadow King of the Ouran High School Host Club. Always standing in the background, forever writing in his infamous black notebook. But today, somehow, today he ended up getting thrown out of his routine. All because Tamaki decided their cosplay for the day would be...each other. So, Tamaki was Hikaru, Kyouya was Kaoru, Hikaru was Mori, Kaoru was Haruhi, Haruhi was Hunny, Hunny was Tamaki, and Mori was Kyouya. So, Kyouya and Tamaki were going to have to pull off one of the famous "Hitachiin brotherly love" acts.

_'If it weren't for that idiot Tamaki, and the twins, I wouldn't have to do this.'_ Kyouya thought bitterly, taking off his glasses to put in auburn colored contacts. He hated contacts, the Shadow King. His glasses could mask his emotions, contacts couldn't. But nonetheless, he donned the spiky Hitachiin-esque wig, not exiting until he heard the Host Club's king's usual babbling. When he re-entered the third music room from it's back dressing room, everyone gaped. Haruhi, wearing her blond wig and clutching Usa-chan, was the first to speak.

"Kyouya-senpai...you and Tamaki-senpai actually look alike." She said, gesturing to her currently sulking senpai. The costumed prince rose from his stance, after much persuading from the actual twins that said it was too out-of-character and to "get the hell up."

"Okaa-san! We look just alike!" Tamaki said rushing over to his temporary twin. Kyouya, being the true sly King that he is, grabbed Tamaki's hand and pouted a little.

"Hikaru! You shouldn't talk about that here in public!" Kyouya spoke, speaking in a slightly higher pitch.

"Amazing, Kyou-chan, you sound just like Kao-chan!" Hunny piped up, his temporarily violet eyes looking up to his kohai. Just as quickly as he had done it, he left the position.

"Y-You really did sound like me, Kyouya-senpai." Kaoru admitted. Kyouya smirked.

"I have to make sure we act the part too." Was all that he said.

"Tama-chan, say something you think Hika-chan would say!" Hunny offered.

"Umm...Kaoru, I don't want to let these princesses to touch you more than I do, public _or_ private" Tamaki purred, clutching Kyouya like he'd seen Hikaru do to Kaoru so many times. Kyouya was a convincing actor, but he did refuse to blush like the true Kaoru would have forced out.

"Hikaru." Kyouya breathed, looking up to his 'prince turned twin'.

"Wow. That's almost more convincing than **we** are, huh, Kaoru?"

"Almost?! They actually look like lovers!" Kaoru laughed, his twin doing so shortly after. Tamaki blushed and let go of Kyouya.

"The customers will be coming, but we should use that later." The Shadow King advised, ordering everyone to their locations. The door opened and the yellow-clad 'princesses' entered, gazing at the handsome men (and Haruhi) who were cosplayed as the others.

"Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, you two look so handsome as the twins!" One first year swooned. Tamaki took this moment to grab Kyouya like he had earlier, only this time, Kyouya placed his hand over Tamaki's heart, looking up at his 'lover'.

"True, but I'll never let those unscrupulous twins marr his innocent mind." 'Hikaru' said, truly clutching Kyouya to him.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya breathed.

"But...I don't think we're as good as the twins yet...want to practice?" Tamaki asked slyly, almost convincing enough to **be** Hikaru.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya burst out, pouting just like he'd done earlier. "Don't say such things in front of such innocent, young princesses." 'Kaoru' cooed, letting Tamaki know to let go. Although, those said innocent young princesses were screeching cries of "moe!" at the moment. Kyouya allowed himself a smirk, and turned to see how the others faired.

Hikaru and Haruhi were sitting together, Hikaru trying not to talk and Haruhi trying to talk more, and also eat cake.

He surveryed the others, Hunny holding a bright red rose, with Mori pushing up his glasses and holding a black notebook.

_'Hunny-senpai isn't near as close to convincingly be Tamaki, but he's doing rather well.'_

Kaoru, however, was worse off. He had to act as Haruhi, who was always alone in her act. He had to be blunt, which was easier than when he had tried to charm the girls naturally, as Haruhi always had.

'_I'll have to check on him later.'_ Kyouya thought, looking at Tamaki, who was chattering animatedly to the girls. Kyouya continually listened in, trying his best to finish his sentences, doing the brotherly love act a few more times.

The customers left happy, with (thankfully) no interruption from Renge. Still in costume, the host club began to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaoru." Kyouya called, the redhead-disguised-brunette looking over to his senpai, putting down the tray and walking over.

"Kyouya-senpai." He stated, looking at a taller reflection of himself.

"You did as good a Haruhi as possible, but you really didn't have to go as far as to _hurt_ yourself." He told him, lifting the younger's hand by the index finger. There was a thin gash running the length of his finger, coming from a move of Haruhi clumsiness that worked a little too well.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." The younger twin stated, wincing when Kyouya squeezed his finger.

"You're not. I'll put a medicinal salve on it." He said, dragging the freshman to the back room. Pushing through the closed yellow curtains gracefully, unlike the squirming Hitachiin, Kyouya entered the room with Kaoru in tow.

"Kyouya-senpai, you're getting blood on your hand!" Kaoru exclaimed, audible by everyone in the other room. The person mentioned looked at his hand, and sure enough, he had squeezed Kaoru's finger too hand, reopening the wound. Ignoring the blood, and for a moment forgetting his etiquette, he put Kaoru's finger in his mouth. Kaoru blushed, since it was embarrassing, and it was a new feeling to have someone practically sucking on his finger. Sure, Hikaru had kissed his finger when he burned it, but he wouldn't just stick his finger in his mouth. So, he blushed even more when the whole club came charging in. Tamaki in the lead, for once just out of sheer concern. Until he entered the room, the rest following, to see Kyouya sucking a blushing Kaoru's finger.

"Kyouya-senpai!" "Kyouya!" Hikaru and Tamaki shouted in unison.

At the sound of his name, he swept his tongue across Kaoru's cut, making Kaoru shiver visibly, before moving Kaoru's hand and walking to the cabinet.

"I had to clean the cut before putting the salve on it." He explained, pulling out a white jar and bandage.

"Oh. That makes sense." Tamaki started, before moving over to Kyouya, while Hikaru simultaneously walked to Kaoru.

"But I don't want anyone else to touch you." Tamaki and Hikaru said in unison, Hikaru holding his brother while Tamaki did the same to Kyouya. Hikaru because he was worried for his brother, Tamaki because he is overprotective.

"Kaoru did no such thing. **I** touched **him** when he told me I had blood on my hand. Besides, there aren't any more customers, the 'brotherly love' facade has no merit." Kyouya said, getting straight to the point.

So, being as rash as he is, Tamaki assumed his position in the corner of woe. Kyouya handed the salve and bandage to Hikaru, who nodded his thanks, and then got his notebook from the table. Mori proceeded to take off the glasses, a replica of Kyouya's, and took the rose and wig from Hunny. Haruhi handed Hunny back his Usa-chan, and walked out saying she had to cook dinner since her father might actually be home. Mori and Hunny went home, so all that were left were both sets of twins. Kyouya took out his contacts and quickly put his glasses back on. Next came the wig, and he returned back into the Shadow King they know and love. The twins removed their wigs and contacts and left cheerily, shouting goodbye to their senpais as they exited the music room. Having removed his accessories as well, Tamaki began to feel more at ease. Until he noticed Kyouya had moved to the front room again, and was sitting down on the couch typing. As graceful as ever, Tamaki waltzed over to him, although still standing.

"Kyouya...why did you kiss Kaoru?"

"I did no such thing."

"You were sucking on his finger, there isn't much difference."

"Unless that's a turn on for him, I don't see how there is a problem."

"Kyouya! Don't even say something like that!"

"You were thinking it."

"But you didn't even kiss me for the brotherly love act, and that would have been the perfe-"

By then, Kyouya had had enough.

"It's an _act_, Tamaki, we _aren't_ the twins, and besides, they've never once kissed each other since the club has begun. Plus, we agreed no one is to know, remember? It would cause all sorts of problems for the club, our families, and ourselves in general." Kyouya finished, standing up and kissing Tamaki quickly on the lips.

"Are you satisfied now?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses and returning to his seat.

"Not quite, Kyouya_-sama_." Tamaki purred, sitting down next to Kyouya.

"You know I only allow you to call me that when we're alone." He said, still writing.

"We _are _alone."

"You understood what I meant, Tamaki." Kyouya said, finally saving his documents on his laptop and looking at Tamaki.

"But _Kyouya_...I _need_ you." Tamaki tried, knowing it would probably be another failed attempt.

"Not at school." The Shadow King responded.

"Why are you being so cold?" Tamaki demanded, receiving a look from Kyouya. The raven-haired young man shut his laptop and put it in his bag with his other belongings.

"See you tomorrow, Dad." He said, leaving the Prince type alone in the third music room.

Hearing the door shut before seeing it, Tamaki stretched on the couch and sighed. Unfortunately that led to an Inner-Mind Theater of Kyouya leaving him for the younger twin, that being his first Inner-M Theater not of Haruhi. Afraid of his own thoughts, the blond rose from his former position and grabbed his bags, looking over the room before exiting it and locking the door.

.:.Author's Note.:.

_Heya everyone! Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter, I was totally brain dead. I need inspiration for where I was going with this, besides the fact that it's shounen-ai. So, if anyone has an idea feel free to say so in a review. I don't claim any of this, as you know, but I do admit I'm proud of the idea of the hosts cosplaying each other. I know, shame on me. But, I'm aloud to feel proud of a story every once in awhile. Well, the last note is to tell all of you readers, and especially you reviewers, that I love you all!! "Minna daisuki", in other words. I hope you keep reading and writing!_

_.:.KantanaAmaya.:._


	3. Chapter 3

_.:.Author's Note.:._

_Hello everyone! KantanaAmaya here. Just coming in to tell you all that it is 2:20 AM, I have no idea where I'm going with this chapter, and I really don't have much knowledge of where I'm going with this story. But I hope you all keep reading! I hate having to wait to read chapters, so apologies for making you all wait so long! Now, without further ado, here's Chapter 3!_

_.:._

_'Why does he have to be so charming _naturally._' _Kyouya thought, riding back home in his limo from after club activities. The Shadow King sat, one leg draped over the other, glaring at the window, the entire ride home, consumed in thought.

_'Does he not know how hard that was to handle back there? That idiot will be the death of me, truly.'_ The raven haired boy decided, exiting the limo upon it's arrival at the Ootori mansion. He stalked up to his room and sat, getting out his laptop again, but not even doing so much as look at it.

_'"Daddy" did become jealous after the incident with Kaoru earlier, though. I think I'll put him through a bit more suffering.'_ The third Ootori son thought with a smirk, this time typing all preparations for tomorrow's event on his laptop. He e-mailed them to Tamaki, hoping that the blond would actually check it for once, and saved everything. He shut the laptop once again and began working on his schoolwork he needed done for the next day.

Tamaki, however was in a completely different situation. While at home he discovered one of his assignments needed to be done on-line, which is what Kyouya had been doing in the club room earlier, so he turned on the modern device and waited for the desktop screen to appear. He used the mouse, which he disliked using, to open the Internet, which in doing so opened his e-mail.

"I have a message? From Okaa-san!" Tamaki exclaimed when he opened the message from Kyouya. His violet eyes scanned the message before he jumped out of his chair.

"He...he...HE MUST HATE ME!!" The prince-type screeched, earning odd looks that he could not see, from the maids. Not bothering to type a response, he print out the message and went back to doing the assignment, which he did regretfully. He really disliked using the computer. Once finished, the young Suoh read over the printed message again:

**Announcement**

To all of our lovely ladies that attend our Ouran Academy's Host Club.

We would like to announce that we shall be putting on an improvisational play for the pleasure of you customers. The date shall be in three days from now, in which we shall host a poll on the club's website, asking which costume you want to see us in. We hope you will attend this performance, and please vote on outfit of your choosing.

"Kyouya..." Tamaki said aloud. He knew Kyouya wouldn't do something like this without reason, and knew that those bulletins would be all over the school tomorrow.

No matter how much the blond thought over it, he would never figure out Kyouya's drive for doing this. The twins would have a field day with it, and Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai probably won't do anything different from usual. Haruhi would most likely just stand, and Tamaki...he would have to spend his time dealing with their acts.

_'Regretfully, I might need a little help with this.'_ Kyouya thought, before sending an e-mail to the Hitachiin brothers, stating what their assistance in his plan was, never once asking if they would do it. He knew they would agree, since it would be interesting to watch.

_'A staged improvisational play. This will be very interesting to watch, so I hope those girls enjoy it.'_ The junior thought before deciding he was finished with all of his work and going to sleep.

_.:.Author's Note.:._

_I know, short chapter, but I couldn't figure out a way to put the next 'step' into this chapter, so just bare with me! I'll try to get it up ASAP. Thank you, reviewers and readers! You all really make my day! Keep reading and writing!_

_.:.KantanaAmaya.:._


	4. Chapter 4

_.:.Author's Note.:._

_I bet you all want to know what might happen at the play! I do too, LOL. I'm sort of making this up as I go, putting in random ideas that I had from the beginning, so, thanks for sticking with this story! Ouran truly is the best, isn't it? nods. Yes, it is. Yay for typing fanfictions at 3:59 A.M._

_.:._

"OKAA-SAN!!" Was the cry heard from Tamaki upon entering the Host Club room and finding the twins looking at the website for the Host Club.

"Oh, Tono, we wanted to see how many people voted already." The Hitachiin twins stated simultaneously.

"W-What are these choices supposed to be?!" Tamaki exclaimed, reading through all the options, and at the ones with the most votes.

_'W-What, is Kyouya thinking? With the choices being to have us either dress in _these_ clothes, and to do something improvisational in front of the ladies, what is it he wants me to do? Kyouya...'_ Tamaki thought as he read over the homepage.

"What is everyone looking at?!" Mitsukuni asked, entering the room with his cousin Takashi carrying him.

"We're gonna be doing a play for the customers..." Hikaru started.

"And they are voting on the costumes for that day." Kaoru finished.

"Oh, I see! That sounds like fun, ne, Takashi?" Hunny-senpai asked his relative. Mori just responded with a nod. However, Kyouya re-entered the room, since he usually got there first anyways, and everyone went about their business.

"Mommy, Daddy wants to talk to you." Tamaki said in an odd tone of voice, before grabbing the other's wrist and pulling him to the back room. If someone can be dragged gracefully, Kyouya managed it.

"Kyouya, what do you want me to do?" Tamaki asked sternly, his violet eyes not once removing Kyouya from their sight.

"Right now, or do you mean in the upcoming improvisational play?" The raven haired teenager asked with a smirk.

"Kyouya! You know what I'm talking about! Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?" The blond asked, those beautiful eyes watering.

"On the contrary, I am using this to the advantage of us both." Kyouya stated simply.

"Advantage?"

"You'll see, Tamaki. For now, Daddy, Mommy has to get ready and will not allow Daddy to peek." He said with his usual seriousness, leaving Tamaki for a lack of words as he usually did to everyone. Smirking as he went to put on that day's costume, he just knew that everything would go as planned.

((Skipping until after Host activities were over))

"Kyouya-senpai." The Twins beckoned, getting a nod from him that meant they could go over and talk to him.

"How is it?" Hikaru asked the junior.

"So far, everything is perfect. Tomorrow we can tally the votes and order whichever outfit has the most votes. I will e-mail you two your "scripts" tonight as well, so make sure you two can remember that in two days from now." Kyouya stated, the whole time writing in his notebook.

"If you can send us the scripts, doesn't that mean you know the outcome already?" Kaoru asked, hearing that slight flaw.

"I knew from the start what costume would win, Kaoru." The taller student stated, before closing his notebook and walking over to sit on one of the couches. The younger twin slightly flinched when called by name, and the two identical twins just locked hands, staring at the place where the Shadow King formerly stood. Soon, however, they regained "composure", and left to torment Haruhi. Which they did until she left as soon as she could, which they did soon after, followed by Mitsukuni and Takashi, leaving only Tamaki and Kyouya in the Third Music Room.

"Kyouya, why won't you tell me what's going on?" Tamaki pleaded, desperate to know what was in store for the club in two days. The blond had sat next to his best friend on the couch once everyone had left already, hoping desperately that it might convince him to tell him. However, even his practically-breathing-on-the-other's-neck technique didn't work.

"Really, there wouldn't be any fun in it if I told you now, Daddy." Kyouya said, pushing his glasses up his nose before turning his head to face Tamaki, their mouths a hairsbreadth away from touching. Looking into the other's dark eyes, Tamaki closed the gap, knocking Kyouya sideways in the process. Knowing they were pretty much in private, Kyouya responded to the initiated kiss, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck. The blond's tongue danced across the other's lips, Kyouya parting his lips to allow the King to do as he liked. Which he did gladly, his tongue exploring Kyouya's mouth before parting for air.

"So, you really aren't mad?" Tamaki asked.

"If you're going to just spout off nonsense like that, I'd rather you kiss me again." Kyouya said.

Tamaki did just that, forcefully kissing the other teen. Kyouya just took off his glasses, before pulling Tamaki closer to him. They remained in a battle of dominance with their tongues for awhile, before they both ran out of air, and then they just remained in that position. Tamaki lay his head on the other's chest, his finger tracing circles on the other's uniformed torso.

"Now will you tell me what you're planning two days from now?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"If you continue asking I might just have to kiss you silent." Kyouya threatened.

"Then I hope this will be the longest two days of my life."

"Your host lines don't work on me, Tamaki."

"I was being perfectly serious, Mommy." Tamaki argued, before feeling Kyouya shift under him, indicating that he should move.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy." Kyouya stated, putting on his glasses and picking up his things, biting Tamaki on the ear before exiting the club room, leaving a blushing Tamaki behind him.

Once at home, Kyouya made a phone call for the order of the costumes, while simultaneously typing the script he was e-mailing to the Hitachiin brothers that night. Once done with the script, he immediately sent it to the twins, before finishing up a the rest of his homework that he couldn't do earlier since he had been distracted by Tamaki earlier. After finishing, he went to bed, smirking from a reply e-mail he got from the Hitachiins.

**To: ****OotoriKyouyaaol,com**

**From: HitachiinTwinsKHaol,com**

We read over the script. Two days from now will be very interesting. By the way, we saw you and Tono after the club was over. We knew there was something going on. Is that why you two were us that day? You really are the Shadow King, senpai. Sleep well, alone or not.

Hikaru and Kaoru

_.:.Author's Note.:._

_How did you like the e-mail? I thought it was kinda funny. And I put commas instead of periods because it kept linking on my computer, and it was aggravating, so that was supposed to be there! Hope you all enjoy this fic, I think it'll be getting interesting soon. Remember, I love you readers and commenters! Keep reading and writing!_

_.:.KantanaAmaya.:._


	5. Chapter 5

_.'s Note.:._

_It's been a really long time since I've worked on this. I had to re-read my last chapter to make sure I was up to date. So, if things start to go a little downhill, just let me try and get back up to speed. School started back for me recently, so I can only write on weekends, but I'll try my best not to abandon this fic again!!! So, without further adieu, I welcome back, OHSHC!!!_

_.:._

Awakening at the very latest he could get up without being late, Ootori Kyouya rose from his bed with the help of an alarm clock, since the maids feared they might end up being harmed much like his alarm clocks were when he awoke. Dragging himself up, the young man put on his glasses before going through all the daily chores of getting ready for school. After having dressed and eaten, Kyouya exited the mansion, entering the black limo that would take him to school. While sitting in the vehicle, he pulled out his laptop and keyed a response to the Twins.

**To: ****HitachiinTwinsKHaol****,com**

**From: ****OotoriKyouyaaol****,com**

I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened between Tamaki and I in the club room except for locking up. Also, everything done is by the whims of Tamaki, not I, so don't ask me why we were coincidentally dressed as you two. Can you handle that number of lines?

K.O.

After sending his message, he waited a few minutes as the car drove on, surprisingly receiving a reply from those two devilish first years.

**To: ****OotoriKyouyaaol****,com**

**From: ****HitachiinTwinsKHaol****,com**

Yea, locking lips, senpai. We all know you do about everything in the club, just say it already. And who do you think we are? We're perfect at perfection. So, are you announcing the costumes today?

Kaoru and Hikaru

The twins were actually still at home, using their laptop to type messages to their fellow host, the one that was Hikaru's bedroom. Kaoru had one as well, but they sent the last message from his computer, so they decided to change it. Once they sent their response, they closed down the machine and headed out the door to climb into the limo that would take them to school as well. They were looking forward to getting to the club room that day, since they figured a lot would be discussed.

Tamaki, however, was not so calm. He was worried sick over the costume choice that won. Neither would have been the best for him, but he really wasn't sure which he'd rather have if he had to choose. There was no winning in this situation from what he knew, but he said Kyouya would make it benefit the both of them, so he wasn't sure. Although, Kyouya never let anyone down, so he decided to just trust him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~((Skipping school because they don't do anything anyways.))~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once everyone was gathered in the club room, Tamaki acted like he knew what was going on.

"Everyone, we are going to be doing an improvisational play for our guests, and for our-"

"According to the statistics of the on-line poll, the winning costume choice was Sleeping Beauty," Kyouya answered, interrupting Tamaki. Since he didn't know anyways, there was no point in him rambling.

"I've already ordered the costumes, they should be coming in later this evening. Tomorrow will be the performance, and at that time everyone may try on all of their costumes and such since we will only be performing then," Kyouya continued, stopping the conversation once all that needed to be said was said.

"Well, who is who?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison, curious as to who would be dressed as what.

"I'm not sure. I will tell you all when they arrive," Kyouya promised, well, stated to the club. Nobody was sure if they should be relieved or should become tense with such a statement coming from the Shadow King of the Ouran Host Club, but instead they all just left. Even Kyouya and Tamaki, since Kyouya didn't want to get caught again, especially since he probably seemed like the "receiver" yesterday.

Upon arriving at his mansion, he found the boxes to be all perfectly packaged and placed in his rooms, none unopened, surprisingly, by his older sister Fuyumi. Opening the boxes, he smirked as he knew who had what, and how they would all believe it was just chance.

_.'s Note.:._

_I just wanted to try and put as much off as possible until the next chapter. I'm thinking it might be the last one. If not, there there will only be two more. It really shouldn't take two, but it might, you never know. Well, you do if you actually plan out stories, unlike me, XD. So, tell me what you think about it. Tell me how much my writing has gotten even worse. Tell me what you think about the costume!!! I've gotta try to remember the characters from that, to be honest, XD. Also, I adore the e-mails. They're so much fun to type. Hm, I guess that's it, then. So I shall hear from you hopefully, and remember that I love all that comment and all that read!!! _

_..:._


End file.
